


[podfic] Music City

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: PK really likes Nashville, except for a couple things. Maybe Carey can help him with one of them.





	[podfic] Music City

**Author's Note:**

> this was just the balm i needed for my resurgence in pk/carey feelings especially post-trade, ahhh. using this for podfic bingo: lower vocal range, for carey.

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4wvpbrmo2vb1ruw/music%20city.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 4:49 / 4.6MB


End file.
